Summer
by Rinna81
Summary: Based on a drawing by Iberghol. Ron is waiting for Hermione to come and visit.


This fanfiction is based on the drawing called "Summer" by Iberghol which can be seen here  http/ do not own any of these characters...J.K. Rowling does though...

Ron trudged up the creaky stairs to his attic bedroom. His hands and face were caked with mud after a harrowing battle with the rebellious garden gnomes. Fred and George whizzed past him, blowing raspberries at them, and flinging dirt particles into his face. For once, he didn't retort, but he slowly brushed the mud off of his face as the twins disappeared behind their bedroom door. He paused before he continued the last flight of stairs and Ginny poked her head out of her bedroom.

"Ron?" she questioned, her long red hair dangling inches from the ground.

Ron turned his head and replied sleepily, "Yeah."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you alright?"

If he wasn't so tired he would have laughed sarcastically, but he just mumbled, "Had some problems with the gnomes," Ginny nodded, understanding, and retreated back into her own room, shutting the door quietly.

When Ron reached his room he gratefully plopped down on his lumpy mattress, sincerely grateful his mum had made him take off his shoes earlier. He didn't know if he had enough strength to get them off now. He laid himself out on the tiny bed, his feet dangling off of the end even when he was scrunched up. As Ron curled his hand around his pillow, his fingers grazed a piece of waxy paper. He took hold of it and pulled it from underneath the pillow. It was a picture of Hermione.

She was blinking and smiling up at him, her teeth glistening in the bright flashing light of the camera. Ron smiled and tucked the photograph away again. He yawned loudly and closed his eyes, dreaming about Hermione.

The next morning he woke with a start, and when he fully came to his senses he didn't know what caused his abrupt return to consciousness. Ron sat up, and ran a hand through his unruly hair trying to flatten it down but failed. He was about to get out of bed when he remembered something. He reached a hand into his Chudley Cannons pillowcase and pulled out a Madam Mildred's No Ink Quill. With a flick of his wrist he drew an x over today's date on his Chudley Cannon's calendar. He quickly counted the four days until Hermione was coming over. A happy bubble swelled in his gut at the thought of her cheery smile.

He had been counting off the days until he would see her next since the beginning of the summer. Ron anticipated this day more than anything because of his newfound love for her. He didn't know exactly when he fell in love with Hermione Granger, but he guessed it was the start of his third year. Ron had to admit that she blossomed over the summer which made it very hard for him to act as though she was the same old Herm.

Just then a knock came from the door, "Ron," his mother's voice said, "take a shower, and the post should be coming soon."

"Right," Ron called back, standing up and walking over to his wardrobe, which was almost empty, and pulled out a bathrobe. Wrapping the robe over his shoulders, he pushed open his bedroom door and strolled out, not surprised to hear Fred and George's snores emitting from their room. Ron walked down the stairs two at a time and was half annoyed to find the bathroom already occupied.

He knocked impatiently on the door and heard Ginny call, "I'll be out in a moment," Ron leaned casually against the wall, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The door opened with a bang and Ginny walked out wearing a Weird Sisters t-shirt and Fred's old jeans.

A flowery scent of shampoo followed her and Ron snapped, "It's about time," She threw him a reproachful look and stalked off to the kitchen to have breakfast. He hurried into the bathroom, hoping to get down before Pig got there. He didn't want anyone looking at his mail, if he got any. Ron stripped off his muddy clothes and got in the shower, bits of grime sticking to his skin. He washed and was grateful that he no longer smelled like grass.

After a few moments, Ron shut the water off and looked down at the bottom of the tub. Brown water was swirling down the drain and dirt was still clinging to the sides of the porcelain. He stepped out of the shower, beads of water tricking down from his hair. Ron pulled on his bathrobe and rubbed his head with a towel that was hanging limply by the door. Knowing that him mother would have a heart attack if she saw what he did to the tub, he turned on the water and rinsed out the bath. When everything was sparkling clean, he allowed himself to leave, running his fingers through his recently cleaned hair.

He dashed up the staircase to his room, scurrying past Fred and George's room with good reason. The last time he walked around just wearing his bathrobe, they concocted a plan which evolved Ron ending up butt naked in the kitchen and Ginny sobbing quietly in the corner. When Ron was safely in his room again, he went over to the dresser, searching for something to wear. After moments of deliberation, he decided on a Chudley Cannons t-shirt (a likely choice) and a pair of his father's old jeans.

Ron opened his small window, searching the skies eagerly for Pig. He hoped that Hermione had written to him, he so wanted to see her handwriting. He returned back to his bed and pulled out a book from underneath it. Harry had given it to him for his birthday, it was called _Foul! Stories and Tales of Quidditch Games gone_ _Ghastly_. He rolled over onto his stomach and propped the book onto his pillow.

He had read this book so many times before, he practically had it memorized. The only reason he was reading it was so that he wouldn't preoccupy himself with obsessing over Hermione. He loved daydreaming about her, but he was very careful not to let on. He'd even go to the lengths of telling Hermione that he hated her so that she would never suspect.

A loud tweet made Ron immediately snap the book closed and turn towards the open window. Pig was soaring through the air, being weighed down with...THREE LETTERS? Ron's heart thudded in his chest. He wondered if Hermione sent those and a rumble grew in his throat. He dashed to the window and stretched out his arm, catching Pig before he crashed into the frame. Ron went back to the bed, still clutching his owl in a suffocating grip. He jumped onto the mattress, letting Pig tumble beside him.

He hungrily grabbed the first letter. It was from Hermione. With shaking fingers he quickly opened it and it said,

Dear Ron,

I hope your summer is going well. I can't wait to see you.

Hermione

Ron flipped the letter over, hoping she had written more. _That's it?_ He thought, placing the paper back down onto the bed, grabbing another letter. Ron opened this one. It was another one from Hermione.

Dear Ron,

My parents are being very stuffy about letting me write to my friends. They believe that this gets in the way of my studying and homework. I must say I disagree, but they have my best interests at heart, obviously. Say hi to Ginny and everyone for me. I can't wait to see you.

Hermione

Well, thought Ron, placing this one back among the others, At least she said a bit more this time. Pig waddled over to the letters and stood on top of the read ones, pecking at the paper with his beak. Ron opened the final one slowly, and was unsurprised again.

Dear Ron,

This summer has been very interesting. We recently went to France and I learned loads there. I'm quite upset that I couldn't go visit the school there, considering I've read so much about it. It seems they are secretive about their education and I think it is utter rubbish. If you ask me, I think that the people here are a bit dodgy. Only this morning, a man wearing a pinstripe suit came up to us three and asked if my dad and I were dating. Dad hurried us away from him because he was giving me this bizarre stare. Ugh, just the though of that runs chills up my spine. The museums here are excellent, filled with beautiful artwork from famous muggle artists. One day I want to show you them, and I want to show you loads of other muggle things. I think you'll find that they aren't as boring as you think. Possibly you can join muggle studies with me, just joking!

I miss you and I can't wait until school starts again.

Love,

Hermione

Ron's jaw dropped. He kept re-reading the last two words, wondering if this was really happening. His heart skipped a beat and he pressed the letter to his chest, wanting to burst into song. After a moment of happy contemplation, Ron leaned back onto his pillow and looked up at his calendar. Only four more days, he thought smiling broadly, thinking of the Love, Hermione.


End file.
